Savvy
by forthright
Summary: AU. A lone wolf, a ship wrecked, a tropical island, and mistaken identities. When marooned strangers bluff their way into an exclusive resort, they'll need all their wits to survive. A small story with small chapters. Kouga x Kagome
1. Warning Bells

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's looking quite dapper. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **I've been holding onto this silly storyline for a couple years because really... I don't have time for _another_ story right now. Recently, I realized that I'll _never_ have the time. SO! Here's the usual list of warnings: 1) chapters will be 300 words or less, 2) updates will be sporadic, 3) this is me goofing off. Yet again. ::twinkle::

* * *

**Chapter 1: Warning Bells**

In a tower overlooking an island estate, one small youkai straightened the lapels of his white suit. Balmy breezes drifted up from the cove, where sparkling turquoise waters lapped upon white sands, and brightly-plumed birds called back and forth from the canopy of the jungle that pressed in on every side. Gleaming stucco under red tile roofs, potted palms lining wide verandas, vivid bougainvillea climbing towards wrought iron balconies—all was as it should be.

The nattily-dressed demon's pale yellow eyes were fixed expectantly on the endless blue of the sky, and before long, a faint sound tickled at the edges of his senses, distorted by distance but drawing nearer. It resolved into the drone of an engine, and the speck of an aircraft came into view. It was a little early, and the bearings were slightly off, but no matter. His lordship had been looking forward to these guests for quite some time.

Seizing a thick rope, the imp gave an energetic tug, sending the tower's bell swinging. As its peals rang out, he added his own voice, joyously exclaiming, "The plane! The plane!" Several staff members hurried into the plaza below, gazing towards the sea. As the approaching plane dipped and veered off to one side, a collective gasp rose from the onlookers, for a thin stream of black smoke trailed behind the struggling craft. The plane was going down!

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 14, 2011. 231 words.


	2. Bum Luck

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one whose boredom is rudely interrupted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bum Luck**

Kouga retied his paisley headband, a blue and green extravagance he'd picked up in one port or another. The kitsune he'd bought if off of had said the peacock hues did wonderful things for his eyes, and he had to agree. It kept his thick black bangs out of them.

Giving his long ponytail a flick, he sprawled on the deck of his boat, letting the heat of the smooth boards soak into his back. "The sea does the washing, and the sun does the drying. Not a bad deal," he remarked. He'd been doing the whole 'lone wolf' thing, and talking to himself was a sure sign that his instincts were clamoring for company. "Aw, shut up," he muttered grumpily.

His former packmates had been content to live within the system, but he hated human fears and the laws they inspired. His kind were supposed to be registered, tagged like animals, hunted down if they refused, and put down if they showed signs of resistance. Being alone was better than bowing to human paranoia.

A sound caught his attention, and he opened one eye, clear blue startling against deeply tanned skin. "Huh." The small aircraft's engine sputtered and failed; as it entered a dive, Kouga did a quick calculation then leapt to his feet, desperately trying to wave off the plummeting plane. "Don't you dare! Git away from my boat!" However, nothing he said could prevent the inevitable, and he swore like the sailor he'd become. With one final baring of his fangs, the wolf-youkai grabbed his pants and dove into the ocean, cutting cleanly below the surface.

An ominous crack followed by a series of distorted creaks and groans reached him, and he turned to watch as all he had left in the world was dashed to pieces.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 14, 2011. 300 words.


	3. Emergency Landing

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one whose always been an optimist. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emergency Landing**

Kagome had been thrilled with the assignment, checking out some island real estate for her boss's partner, taking pictures, making notes, compiling documentation. She'd treated the island-hopping expedition like a tropical adventure; however, this was _way_ more adventure than she wanted. "Are we going to _crash_?" she demanded, knuckles turning white on her armrests.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, there's no reason to panic," her pilot said, his voice distorted up into the next octave.

"But... the plane's crashing!"

"Technically, I'm attempting an emergency landing," he insisted.

After nearly a week of traveling in his puddle-jumper, Kagome had taken a liking to the unassuming young man with warm brown eyes. Hojo was a nice guy, but the crisis was bringing out her temper. "Because we're _crashing_!"

"Yes, Miss Higurashi," Hojo admitted, smiling wanly over his shoulder. "I'm attempting to reassure you. That's my job."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "Your _job_ is to fly the plane... not crash it! Can't you _do_ something?"

"This is a sea plane. Once we're safely down, I'll radio for help," he explained. "Oh, hey... you should maybe grab the floatation device that's under your seat."

Flipping her skirt aside, she groped ineffectually for some sort of life preserver but came up empty. "Where?" she asked sharply.

"Umm... just a sec," Hojo replied. He fumbled for a battered information card. "Oh! The seat cushion _is_ the floatation device!"

As the nose dipped, Kagome yelped, "What about that boat?"

"Boat?" Whether he meant to or not, the pilot veered towards the small ship and the lone figure on its deck. "I can't land on a boat," Hojo muttered.

"Pull up!"

"Can't!"

"Dodge?"

"Too late!" he warned. "Put your head down, and brace for impact!"

Kagome did as she was told, and in spite of everything, she hoped for the best.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 14, 2011. 300 words.


	4. Good Deed

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's a strong swimmer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Deed**

Kouga came up for air, swearing with his first breath. The plane hadn't fared any better than his boat, and he wanted to get his hands on the idiots who'd stolen his last scrap of freedom. _If anyone survived, I'll kill 'em._

Filling his lungs, the wolf-youkai dove after the plane's sinking fuselage as a woman with long, dark hair kicked free. _There's one... bound to be more. _He came alongside the swiftly-filling cabin and peered through crack-distorted windows. _Sure enough. Damn. _In moments, Kouga was inside, wresting the unconscious pilot from his seat and manhandling him out of danger. Swimming upwards, he aimed for the woman, whose flowing skirt gave him a clear view of long legs. _Nice. _Breaking the surface, he lifted his limp cargo clear of the gently rolling waves.

"Oh, thank goodness!" gasped a young woman with a pale face. "Was there anyone else in your boat?"

It was hard to rail against a shivering female, even a human one, so with a disgruntled huff, Kouga shoved a sodden mass of cloth under her chin and said, "Hold this... and _no_." Dragging her waterlogged companion by the back of his shirt, he headed for a section of decking that had been knocked free during the crash.

She followed as he hefted the man onto the makeshift raft. "Y-your ears... you're a demon?"

"Youkai is the politically-correct term," he replied snidely.

"S-s-sorry."

Kouga hauled himself onto the raft and scrutinized the pilot. "Knocked silly, but I don't think he swallowed too much briny deep. He'll live long enough for me to extract my pound of..." He trailed off at a muffled squeak and glanced over his shoulder to see his audience paddling in the opposite direction. Straightening, he exclaimed, "Git back here, woman! You've got my pants!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 19, 2011. 300 words.


	5. Sorry State

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's not thinking clearly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 5: Sorry State**

Kagome's nerves were rattled, her wits were scattered, and her knees felt like rubber. Going down in a plane and struggling out of the sinking wreckage had taken years off her life. When Hojo didn't immediately follow her, she'd been sure he was dead. She'd never been more relieved than when the strange man with startling blue eyes burst into view, hauling her pilot to safety.

_Not a man. _Their rescuer wasn't human. If his distorted ears weren't a big enough clue, the tail was conclusive. Clinging determinedly to her floatation device, Kagome turned her back on the naked male and chugged in the opposite direction. There were only so many shocks her poor heart could take. She didn't make it far.

The demon surfaced right in front of her, hooking one hand through one of the loops on her cushion. "Not so fast, woman. I need those."

Kagome stared dully at wicked claws, wondering if she should be worried. _They look dangerous. Maybe __he's__ dangerous. Are demons __allowed__ to be dangerous? But how can you disallow dangerousness?_ Shaking her head in confusion, she announced, "I've never seen a real live demon before."

"Alive and kicking... no thanks to you," he replied sarcastically. "Scared?"

"I've never been so scared in my life," Kagome stated with feeling.

With a snort, he muttered, "I can tell. Could you let go now?"

_Let go?_ Numbly, she relinquished her hold on her small buoy and promptly sank.

He hauled her back up by one arm and growled, "I meant my _pants_! Did you drop them?" She sneezed salt water and meekly held up the bundle of cloth. "Slack-witted, skittish, skirt-wearing..." he grumbled, steering her towards his makeshift raft. "You're more out of it than the other one."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You and me both."

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 26, 2011. 300 words.


	6. Barrier Island

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who talks when she's nervous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 6: Barrier Island**

Putting on pants while treading water wasn't happening, so Kouga slipped beneath the surface to wrestle into them. He patted the various buttoned pockets, confirming that he hadn't lost _everything_ along with the ship. Swimming back towards the humans, he could see the woman's anxious face, distorted by wavelets as she peered into the water. She gripped the decking with white knuckles and exclaimed, "Where'd you go?"

"Were you worried for _me_ or for _yourself_?" he tossed back.

"You were underwater for too long." She plunked down beside the unconscious pilot and frowned at her hand, which was now bleeding. "Sliver."

"I should just leave you two here," Kouga opined.

"What for?"

"Sharkbait," he replied with a fanged grin.

"But _why_?"

"Because you're human."

"You don't like humans?"

"Hate 'em."

"If you hate humans so much, why did you save us?" she asked.

Damn, she talked a lot. "Because you owe me a boat," he snapped.

She blinked down at him. "I don't have a boat."

"Are you normally this dim-witted?" Temper sparked and fizzled in her eyes. With a snort, he said, "Let's be charitable and blame it on shock."

"Probably," she replied vaguely. "Where are we going?"

"There's an island over there."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell it."

Before long, an island appeared from out of nowhere. The woman didn't seem fazed by the barrier that set the wolf-demon's teeth on edge. "It's big... and green... and there's a volcano!" she exclaimed.

He grunted. "Wonderful. I'll maroon you, and you and your boyfriend can overpopulate it... just like the rest of the world."

"Don't _you_ start, too," she said sharply.

For once, her gaze was clear, and Kouga eyed her warily. "Start what?"

"Matchmaking!" she scoffed. "For the millionth time, I'm not interested in settling down!"

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 26, 2011. 300 words.


	7. Nostalgic Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who is a true predator. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nostalgic Moment**

Kouga slogged up onto the white sands of a well-groomed beach, senses straining for clues about this highly suspicious island. "Is _this_ where you were headed?" he demanded.

"No," the woman answered, peeling out of her suit jacket and easing it under the pilot's head.

"Huh," he replied, sharp ears picking up stray fragments of conversation from the direction of the fancy-looking house overlooking the cove. "Well, first off, this island _isn't_ uninhabited... not by a long shot. It's crawling with demons."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Is that bad?"

"Dunno. Maybe not," he replied. "Sounds to me like this is some kind of hotel... resort... thingie, and they're _expecting_ a man and a woman today."

"But that's not us."

"Let 'em be confused for a while," Kouga urged. "At least long enough for you two to see a doctor or something."

"But we're not the ones they're waiting for," she reiterated, her pale face pinched by doubt.

"Lie."

"Oh, I couldn't _possibly_..."

As a coolly dominant wash of youki ebbed down towards the shore, Kouga scowled. Even in her right mind, the woman was probably transparent as glass. _She isn't going to fool anyone; especially not a dog demon. Damn._ "Fine. I'll get you in, but then I'm gone."

Her big eyes got all misty with gratitude. _The trusting ones were always Dad's favorite. _It had been a _long_ time since the packs considered humans prey, but his father had preferred stealing quiet meals to putting whole villages into an uproar. Kouga strode over and hauled the woman against his chest, neatly pinning her arms and slipping his hand over her nose and mouth. Feeling nostalgic, the wolf-demon bent over her as she writhed and whimpered. "Shh," he said gruffly. "Think happy thoughts. It'll be over soon."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 2, 2011. 300 words. Thanks to Terri Delgado, there's _Savvy_ art to enjoy! Look for links on my profile! ::twinkle::


	8. Upper Crust

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who takes charge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Upper Crust**

Kouga tossed the unconscious woman over his shoulder, then hauled the pilot up under his other arm and trudged towards the welcoming committee that spilled onto the beach, brusquely demanding, "You expecting two humans?"

"Err... yes," the lead imp acknowledged.

"Good. I've got two humans here. Where do you want 'em?"

The small youkai gestured towards the house, saying, "This way, please."

* * *

_There's no way I'll kowtow to a prissy dog, no matter how impressive his pedigree. _Kouga's bristling tail flicked insolently as he growled, "I've got no clue what her name is; the paperwork went down with the plane. Don't _you_ keep records?"

"It is not uncommon for our guests to choose pseudonyms for the duration of their stay."

"Choose a _what_?"

"A false name," the resort's owner supplied patronizingly.

"Huh. Well then, when the woman wakes up, she gives you a name, and everyone's happy."

"And the man," Sesshoumaru reminded.

_Damn... almost forgot about the boyfriend._ "Him, too."

"Hnn. In the meantime, I will show you to accommodations."

"No need."

"I insist," his host countered, leading the way out of his office in a veritable cloud of power, vanity, and expensive tastes.

_I've heard about places like this... youkai living under the radar. Humans who come here probably pay plenty, but __why__? There's gotta be a_ _catch_.

In a guest room that was bigger than Kouga's whole boat, Sesshoumaru briskly announced, "Suitable attire will be brought shortly. The shower is through there. Use soap."

The door clicked shut, and Kouga snarled, "Uppity, upper crust, up yours...!" Peeling out of his pants, he let the sum total of his wardrobe drop, then hesitated. With a wary glance at the closed door, he snatched them up and carried them along to the bathroom. He'd lost enough for one day.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 16, 2011. 300 words.


	9. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with memorable eyes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Familiar Face**

Kagome's fingers tightened on crisp sheets, and her brow puckered as she registered several aches and pains. _Where am I...? _Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed blearily at a canopy that seemed to be draped with fine mosquito netting.

A small hand patted hers, and a querulous female voice inquired, "How are you feeling, dear?" Kagome squeaked in surprise, and bulbous yellow eyes blinked several times. "You look as though you've never seen an imp before?"

"I... erm... _no_."

"I'm Junko, miss," the little green person answered with a smile that looked odd on her beakish mouth. "You'll get used to us, dear."

Kagome nodded mutely, but she was totally clueless. _I don't remember anything about imps in any of the brochures. Wait... _"The plane!"

"Almost a tragedy, wasn't it? It's a mercy your pilot's a strong one."

_Hojo!_ "Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes," Junko soothed. "You drink this while I send for him. A familiar face will do you good."

Minutes later, the door swung wide, and a tanned demon strode in, rolling up the sleeves on a half-buttoned dress shirt. Startling blue eyes jogged Kagome's hazy memory, and she pulled up her sheet, stammering, "Y-you tried to kill me!"

"Woman, if I wanted you dead, you _would_ be," he countered in a low voice, pushing the door shut with one foot. "I got you in like I promised, so just go with it."

"But... why do we need to _lie_?" she argued. "Imps seem nice."

"Small fry," he dismissed. "There's a decent chance the top dog's more interested in protecting his assets than in turning you over to humans he's hiding from."

Kagome gasped. "Aren't unregistered youkai supposed to be really _dangerous_?" she whispered.

"Yup," he said with a smirk. "Worst of the worst."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 17, 2011. 300 words.


	10. Self Preservation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's breaking in a new shirt. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Self Preservation**

Kouga dragged a chair closer to the woman's bed and turned it around before dropping onto it; draping his arms over the back, he studied her with all his senses. Strong heartbeat, uncomplicated scent, open expression. _Just like I thought. What you see is what you get with this one. _He held little hope that survival instincts could turn her into a convincing liar. "You and the guy in the next room are being treated as paying customers. I'm the 'pilot' who hauled two humans to shore after my 'craft' went down."

"Your 'craft' was a boat," she pointed out dubiously.

"Yup. The trick with sharp-nosed dog demons is to always tell the truth... but pick and choose," he said smugly. "Now that you're awake, it'll be up to you to convince Sesshoumaru that you're the woman he's expecting."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Bluff," Kouga shrugged.

She plucked pensively at the eyelet trimming her cotton nightie. "I don't think I can do that."

"Even if it meant you and your boyfriend might die?" he challenged.

The woman shot him a stern look. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

Kouga growled softly and tightened the ties on his headband before rumpling more of the starch out of his borrowed shirt. Finally, he said, "You won't have to _lie_, but you have to be _careful_."

"You'll help me?" she ventured.

"No clue if it'll help or not. That's up to you."

"Thank you for _trying_, then."

He snorted, saying, "Keep your gratitude; I'm not doing this for you."

"Then, why...?"

First of all, you owe me a boat," he said grimly. "Second, _my_ story hinges on _yours_. If this Sesshoumaru guy decides to get rid of you, I doubt he'll leave any loose ends lying around, and _those_ would be _me_."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 23, 2011. 300 words.


	11. Her Prerogative

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's a good coach. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Her Prerogative**

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality," Kagome earnestly declared. "Your staff are _so_ kind. The imp who was with me when I woke—her name's Junko—she has been _such_ a comfort!"

"Hnn."

Kagome tried not to stare at the resort owner. Silver hair and gold eyes were an eerie enough combination; markings just make him more inhuman. The sailor who'd rescued her lounged near the window, tail swaying in a lazy arc, a reminder for her to take slow, even breaths.

Sesshoumaru calmly announced, "Everything is in readiness, but I recommend you take another day to recover... and arm yourself."

"Wh-what?"

"Your stipulations indicate that you planned to bring your own weapons, but since your luggage was lost, I'll allow you full access to our armory."

"That's very generous," she replied weakly.

"Do you have any questions?"

Kagome could only think of one, so she pointed to the other demon. "Can he come with me?" Her rescuer's eyes narrowed slightly, and she softly added, "Please?"

"You may do as you wish, of course," Sesshoumaru allowed. "Though one wonders why you would want this... _wolf_ to accompany you on such a personal quest?"

_Quest? Wolf? _Kagome had no clue what kind of trouble she was getting into, but she refused to go in alone. "He saved my life."

A brow quirked and their host silkily inquired, "Is he attempting to hold a life debt over your head?"

The tanned demon curled his lip at Sesshoumaru, and Kagome hastily assured, "No, no... it's my idea!"

"I am here to cater to the whims of my guests," Sesshoumaru replied courteously. "If it pleases you to bring Kouga, that is your prerogative."

_Kouga. So that's his name!_

"And what do you wish to be called?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

Offering Kouga a hopeful smile, she said, "Kagome."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 23, 2011. 300 words.


	12. Absolute Confidentiality

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's playing it by ear. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Absolute Confidentiality**

"What about Hojo?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Is that his name?" Sesshoumaru mused.

"That's how he introduced himself to me on the plane."

The resort owner inclined his head. "When he is sufficiently recovered, Hojo shall undoubtedly enjoy the vacation prepared for him."

"So he'll be needing weapons and stuff, too?" Kouga sharply interjected.

"No, indeed," Sesshoumaru countered with a pitying look. "Each of our guests comes to us with _unique_ requirements."

"What will Hojo be doing while I'm on my... erm... personal quest?"

"Did he share with you the nature of his contract?" Sesshoumaru inquired, a trace of skepticism underlying his supercilious tones.

"No."

"As you will recall, absolute confidentiality is assured."

"Oh, of course," she murmured, glancing uncertainly at Kouga.

The youkai gave her a tight little smile, then addressed their host. "Is it just me, or does she need more sleep? Humans are too damn fragile."

She bristled at his tone, but Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Rest would be wise. You _will_ need your strength, Kagome." Eyeing the loitering wolf-youkai, he added, "When you wake, Junko will begin your provisioning."

"Hey," Kouga gruffly demanded. "I'd like some clue of what I'm heading into. She lost all her info along with the luggage and weapons. You got copies of that stuff?"

"Certainly," Sesshoumaru agreed. "I will have a new packet prepared."

* * *

Within the hour, Kouga answered a knock on Kagome's door and returned with an oversized envelope. Propping his hip on her mattress, he flipped through a sheaf of liability wavers. The bottommost article in the stack was more promising, and as he scanned it, his eyebrows disappeared under his headband.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Map."

"Of...?"

"This island."

She peeped over his shoulder. "And... what are all those red dots?"

Kouga double-checked the legend, then sighed. "Designated battlefields."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 30, 2011. 300 words.


	13. Ill Fitting

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's prepared to be practical. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ill Fitting**

Kouga idled in the hallway, waiting for Kagome to finish with the imp who'd shooed him out. _Damn, I hate relying on clueless humans. _If he pushed the right buttons, he was pretty sure he could guilt her into coughing up a boat. It could come out of her own pocket for all he cared, so long as he got his freedom back. _Doe-eyed, do-gooding doormat._ Suddenly, Kagome wailed, and he barged into the room, claws ready.

Junko squawked in protest, but Kagome seemed glad to see him. "Tell her!" she demanded, eyes snapping as she waved jerkily at herself. "Tell her that this... this... this _thing_ is utterly ridiculous!"

Kouga rocked back on his heels and said, "Huh."

"Oh, _very_ helpful," she scowled.

"Now, miss... don't be hasty!" the imp begged, making soothing gestures with her three-fingered hands. "Tell Junko what's amiss, and the armor can be altered!"

Kouga considered the woman's form-fitting attire. Tough hide that looked to be flame-resistant clung to her body, revealing every feminine curve and reminding him that Kagome did indeed have very nice legs... for a human. That was beside the point, though. Striding forward, he seized her arm and plucked at the snug material. As suspected, he couldn't pierce it with his claws. "Damn... this is rare stuff. Is this much precaution really necessary?"

"It is for the young miss's protection," Junko earnestly replied.

"I take it she won't be going up against imps," Kouga growled.

"Oh, Junko wouldn't know about that," the servant replied nervously. Lowering her voice, she added, "There are _many_ dangers on the island. Miss would be wise to prepare for them."

With a muttered expletive, he said, "Since I'll be along for the ride, you can cut a few corners. Cover her vitals; I'll cover her butt."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 30, 2011. 300 words.


	14. Pointy Objects

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one knows what must be done. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pointy Objects**

Sesshoumaru's armory was impressive... if outdated. Apparently, their host preferred to kill things at close range. Swords dominated the array of weaponry that was tidily displayed in a cavernous room deep beneath the resort. "Feels like a dungeon," Kagome whispered.

"Something tells me that dog doesn't take prisoners," Kouga replied absently, trying on a set of razor sharp claws; the connecting chains rattled ominously when he flexed his fingers. "_Nice._"

He was just setting them aside when Kagome gasped, "Ouch!"

"What happened, woman?"

She was staring in chagrin at an arrow. "Erm... it's sharp," she offered, showing him the small well of blood on her finger

"Of _course_ it is," he growled. "If you can't pick up a weapon without injuring yourself, you're gonna give us away."

"Couldn't you teach me?"

"No time," he said, plucking the arrow from her hands. "Now leave me be so I can find what I need."

"Fine," she pouted, plunking down right in the middle of the floor.

Kouga retained his own pants but quickly ditched the loaner shirt. Rummaging around, he found some armor that was doable. Eyeing the design, he realized it was meant to be fur-lined, and with a pleased smirk, he stirred up a bit of youki. By the time he was done, he'd given the breastplate a touch of wolf pride.

"Oooh, that suits you," she declared, casually running her fingers over one epaulet. "Where did you find armor with fur on it?"

Suppressing the shiver that ran up and down his spine, Kouga pushed a bright yellow carry-sack into her arms. "Nevermind that. Let's see if the imp is done with yours."

"I want to check on Hojo, too," she announced.

He gave her a long look, then nodded. _That pilot's a loose end that needs tying off. _

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 14, 2011. 300 words.


	15. Back Stage

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's not easily fooled. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back Stage**

A cool-eyed demoness in an elegant kimono swept unannounced into Sesshoumaru's office and haughtily declared, "Everything is ready for your male guest."

Glancing up, he calmly greeted, "Mother. Any troubles?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," she replied with obvious distaste. She strolled to the window and gazed down at the courtyard, where a young woman trailed after a disreputable-looking wolf. Narrowing pale yellow eyes, she mockingly said, "Darling, I thought you _screened_ your clients."

"Naturally."

"That woman does not move like a warrior," she remarked flatly. "She just tripped over her own feet."

"Hnn. Look more closely."

The demoness's languid appraisal sharpened, and a moment later, she stiffened. "Why would you allow such a person into our sanctuary?"

"The wolf bluffed his way past my staff," he replied unconcernedly. "He _claims_ to be my two guests' pilot."

"A lie."

"Obviously," Sesshoumaru replied, gazing at his mother over steepled fingers. "The woman is harmless."

"Far from it," she scoffed. "Have you learned nothing from the past?"

"Enough to survive," he calmly replied.

"Then _why_ are you permitting this masquerade?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "I was looking forward to this one. A test run might be interesting."

Delicate brows arched. "You plan to let her die?"

"She appealed to the wolf, and he agreed to accompany her. His instincts are stirring, so I believe she will survive."

His mother rolled her eyes. "And what of the male?"

"That is unclear until he wakes." Sesshoumaru hummed thoughtfully, then remarked, "If necessary, you may also use him as a test subject."

"_Only_ if necessary." Frowning to herself, she demanded, "What of your genuine clients?"

"Inuyasha contacted me late last night. He was understandably upset."

"Because he is abysmally late?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Because he cannot _find_ us."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 14, 2011. 292 words.


	16. Easily Flustered

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's been out of the loop. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Easily Flustered**

Kouga stared at the unconscious man in the bed with mixed feelings. _I could kill him_. His gaze flicked to the young woman clinging determinedly to Hojo's hand, and he dismissed the notion. _Damn... I don't have time for this! _With a annoyed flick of his tail, Kouga grabbed a handful of striped pajamas. "Hey, human! Snap out of it already!" he growled. "Beauty sleep's over!"

Kagome squeaked and batted at his hands, protesting, "Don't _shake_ him! He has a head injury!"

"Hush, woman," Kouga retorted. "It worked. He's comin' around."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome was talking to a docile man whose big, brown eyes kept wandering Kouga's way. The wolf-youkai squarely met Hojo's shy glances... and resisted the urge to say 'boo'. _Poor idiot'd probably wet himself._

Kagome concluded, "Kouga and I have to leave for a kind of... erm... hiking trip tomorrow. Will you be okay until we get back?"

Hojo shrugged uncertainly, then frankly asked, "Are you sure you're safe with him, Kagome? I doubt he's any more registered than the rest."

Kouga smirked. _Well, well... traces of spine. _When Kagome's wide eyes swung his way, he snorted. "Only just figured that out, woman?"

Several emotions flitted across her face, but finally, she sighed, "I guess it doesn't make much difference at this point."

"True, so let's keep this simple." Bending low to meet Hojo's discomfited gaze, Kouga tutored, "Play dumb... develop amnesia... whatever. If you want to get out of here in one piece, do what you're told, and don't try to lie because they'll smell it. With luck, their plans for you won't require full body armor."

"R-right," Hojo stammered. Then he shook his head. "W-would you mind repeating most of that?"

With a longsuffering sigh, Kouga went over it all again. Three more times.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 18, 2011. 300 words.


	17. Perfect Fit

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's ready for anything. Probably. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Perfect Fit**

After Junko's grudging alterations, Kagome's battle armor became a snug sheath that covered her upper body from breasts to hips. A pair of cargo pants similar to Kouga's were found, and the imp insisted on filling their many zippered and snapped compartments with useful items. Complaining that the clingy garment left her feeling too exposed, Kagome repurposed the wolf's cast-off loaner. Cinching the rumpled white shirt with a knot at the waist and rolling up the sleeves, she declared herself ready.

"_Finally_," Kouga grumbled. Shoving the yellow carry-sack into her arms, he hefted his own pack and adjusted the sword at his waist. "You done dragging your feet?"

"I'm _not_!" she protested.

"Nice try, woman," the wolf-demon countered. "I can smell a lie, too."

She wilted a little. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Then you can learn as we go," he replied authoritatively. "Now let's _go_! The sooner we ditch the dog, the better."

"Fine," she groused. "Lead the way."

"Nope. This is your quest, so you'd better take the lead."

Kagome nodded grudgingly and asked, "Which way?"

He pointed to the far side of the courtyard where a painted gate was set into the wall. "Straight through and follow the path on the other side; when the trail forks, bear right," he tutored. "After fifteen minutes or so we can trade places."

"Okay." Shoulders squared, she took the first few steps on her borrowed quest, only to have to catch herself after tripping over her own feet. Not far into the jungle, Kagome stumbled again.

"You sure those boots fit?" he asked bluntly.

She turned to glare at him. "Perfectly."

"Perfect," he replied sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Kouga decided it was a shame that such a nice pair of legs were attached to such clumsy feet.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 25, 2011. 300 words.


	18. Facing Fears

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's worn out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Facing Fears**

Sweat dripped into her eyes, and Kagome wearily dragged her shirtsleeve across her forehead, nearly losing her balance with the effort. "Drink something," Kouga tutored, not bothering to look back.

Huffing, she paused long enough to gulp some water. Honestly, the only thing keeping her going was the nagging fear that her guide would simply melt into the jungle, leaving her to her own pitiful devices. "How much further?"

"Not very," the wolf-youkai replied, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. Piercing blue eyes looked her up and down, and he let his pace slack off. "We'll make it before the sun sets."

"Make it where?" she asked, desperate for a distraction.

"The first designated battlefield," he replied. "If I'm reading the map right, you'll be facing 'your' fears."

"That must be why Sesshoumaru said this was a _personal_ quest."

"Facing your own fears is probably useful; facing someone else's sounds like a waste of time."

Biting her lip, Kagome asked, "Does it say what she's afraid of?"

"Kinda. The wording is all cryptic and poetic and stuff."

"Lending a little ambiance to the adventure?" she joked.

Kouga snorted. "It sounds pretty hokey to me, but that imp was awful skittish about cutting back on your armor. Whatever's out here, it must be dangerous to humans."

"But not to you?"

He spared her a glance. "Not likely."

Kagome felt a little better, but she was still ready to be done with the hiking portion of the itinerary. "So we set up camp and report for battle in the morning?"

"Nope. Unless I'm _way_ off, 'you' are afraid of the dark." He eyed the lengthening shadows and remarked, "Which is probably why Sesshoumaru was so eager for you to stick to his schedule."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"There's no moon tonight."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 25, 2011. 300 words.


	19. Night Falls

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the fearless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Night Falls**

"What are you afraid of?" Kagome inquired curiously.

Kouga might have agreed to come along, but he hadn't signed on for small talk.

When he didn't bother responding, she volunteered, "I don't think I'm afraid of much. Except maybe caterpillars. There was this time when I was little, and..."

The wolf youkai kept right on marching. _At least she can entertain herself. _

By the time Kouga located their first campsite, the sun had already dropped below the steep rise of the island's volcano. In the false twilight, he eyed the setup. "Looks like someone's a step ahead of us," he remarked, nodding to the loops screwed into the trunks of two trees. In a matter of moments, he had Kagome's hammock stretched between them.

"Are you hungry?"

Glancing disinterestedly at the jerky Kagome produced, he replied, "I prefer _fresh_ meat."

She shrugged and opened the package... sniffed, nibbled, then wrinkled her nose. "I miss room service already."

He snorted and remarked, "I'll definitely be hunting for _my_ meals."

"Spare me a haunch?"

He was about to tell her to fend for herself when a brief spike of youki warned him that they weren't alone. "Shh," he urged, holding up a hand.

Kagome blinked at him, then peered around at the thick jungle. "I don't hear anything... except those crickets. They must be huge!"

"Those are frogs, woman," he replied distractedly. "Though there's bugs, too."

"Where's that mosquito netting?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to her carry-sack once more.

Senses straining, Kouga fingered the hilt of his sword. A series of sharp clicks grated against his senses like someone combing his fur the wrong way. Leaves rustled menacingly, and he whipped around to face the demon rising up behind Kagome and cursed himself a fool. He wouldn't reach her in time.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 4, 2011. 300 words.


	20. Deadly Embrace

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the rude one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Deadly Embrace**

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught sight of something dark and sinuous rippling past, but when she turned her head, it had already disappeared into the deepening shadows. She turned towards Kouga in time to see him whirl, his eyes fixed on a point well over her head. _Behind me?_

A pair of arms looped around her shoulders, and a voice spoke sweetly into her ear. "Well, well, aren't _you_ a pleasant surprise!"

_A woman? _A hand gently caressed her cheek, and she turned her head to meet the gaze of a dark-haired beauty whose eyes glittered.

"Not at all what I expected," she cooed as another pair of arms fitted around Kagome, further pinning her arms to her sides.

Kagome cast a pleading look at Kouga as a third set of arms settled around her hips, The wolf's blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled, "Turn her loose, hag! That woman's my ticket off this island!"

Multiple legs clicked as the centipede youkai reared back, carrying her stunned captive with her. "She's mine to play with, foolish mongrel! Your chance to feast is past!"

"Y-you're not human," Kagome gasped. Her face crumpled in dismay and disgust as the demoness laughed and licked at her jaw. "Ugh! Don't _do_ that!"

"Oh, I shall do much more," she promised, drawing her prey into a jungle grown ominously silent.

Kagome struggled helplessly against the centipede demon's vice-like grip as broad leaves slapped against her face. She couldn't see Kouga any longer. She couldn't see anything! "W-wait! There's been a mistake!"

Needle-like claws scratched against Kagome's armor as her captor pushed and pulled at her clothing, murmuring, "Where to begin?"

"N-no! I'm n-not...!" Her choked whimper became a scream as fangs sank into the exposed flesh of her upper arm.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 5, 2011. 300 words.


	21. Child's Play

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the frightened one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Child's Play**

Kouga bolted after the centipede youkai, his mind racing. This quest had apparently been designed for a wealthy human who liked to play dangerous games, but would Sesshoumaru actually risk the life of a guest? A scream pinned back his ears, and the scent of blood hit him like a blow. _Helpless, hapless, hopeless...!_ With a growl, he ran straight up the demon's plated back, sword poised as he charged to Kagome's defense.

The demoness was foolishly more interested in gnawing off her prey's arm than in watching her back, so the kill was child's play. A thrust. A snap. The hag reared back with a silent scream, her many legs grasping at nothing as she swayed, then toppled. He rode her down to the jungle floor, cleaned his blade, and then tossed her twitching carcass away from Kagome's huddled form. She flinched when he touched her shoulder, and he sighed. "It's just me, woman."

"K-k-kouga?"

"Yup."

"What _was_ that thing?" she whimpered.

"Nothing much," he curtly replied, hauling her into his arms and striding back towards the campsite. Kouga had traveled enough to have see these kinds of death matches before. The first opponent was always a throw-away, nothing more than a warm-up to weed out the weaklings. _Even a human with a little training could have done in a lowlife like her. _Tail lashing, he adjusted his grip on Kagome, who was wound up in a tight little knot that stank of blood and fear. He'd been taken by surprise once; it wouldn't happen again.

Two things were damn certain. First off, he'd need to be more careful about guarding his companion because things were bound to get worse. And second... well! With a smirk, Kouga muttered, "This lame quest thing might actually turn out to be fun!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 7, 2011. 300 words.


	22. Injured Party

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the wounded one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Injured Party**

Kagome woke with a start, wincing in pain. _That demon tried to eat me! _In the darkness, something slipped over the curve of her shoulder. When it happened again, she realized what it was, but when she tried to protest, all that came out was a choked sob.

A face loomed nearer, silhouetted against the stars. "You're awake," Kouga greeted. "Guess that's a good sign." When he went back to licking her arm, she tried to wriggle away, but he easily pinned her down. "Hold still. Just cleaning you up a bit."

"Use _water_."

"Nah. That would be a waste." Distantly, Kagome wondered if he was talking about the water... or her blood. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Kouga carefully probed the wound in her upper arm. "Hurts, huh? Hang on," he muttered.

She felt a tug on her pants leg and tried to pull away. "N-no!"

"Relax, woman," he grumbled. "That imp stuffed medical supplies in your pockets, remember?"

_That's right. Junko insisted. _Kagome sorely missed her. As Kouga smeared salve over her skin and snugly bandaged her arm, she couldn't stop shaking, and when his claws scraped lightly against her armor as he picked her up, fear clenched her so tightly, she thought she might throw up.

"Hey," he said, giving her cheek a light smack. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Wh-what?"

"All this fear is turning my stomach," he complained. "Not to mention it's insulting."

"But, you...!"

"Saved your life," the wolf demon interrupted in a flat voice. "Again."

Feeling foolish, Kagome went limp, and Kouga hauled her closer, arranging her across his lap while muttering about the lackluster healing abilities of her species. Gradually, her shivers died down, and when she finally drifted off to sleep, it was with fingers tangled in hair and fur.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 8, 2011. 300 words.


	23. Skill Sets

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's a born leader. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Skill Sets**

Kouga spent the night trying not to think too hard about how good it felt to hold another person. He glanced down at Kagome, his lip curling in frustration over the immediate tug of his instincts. It had been a _long_ time since he'd had any kind of pack to speak of, and apparently, he was desperate enough to find _any_ kind of company welcome. _Single-minded, solitary, solo act... _To avoid any foolishness, he needed to keep her at a distance... while keeping her alive.

Kagome stirred, and when her eyes opened, fear still shadowed them. Tightening her hold on the fur at his shoulder, she whispered, "I don't like this game."

"Huh," he replied casually. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"Except caterpillars," she muttered.

The wolf youkai shook his head. "That was a centipede, woman."

Kagome's lip trembled. "I was _so_ scared."

"That was only the beginning," he replied seriously. "It'll get worse."

"I can't do this."

"No kidding," he snorted. "Woman, we already knew you were useless. Nothing's changed."

"I'm _not_ useless," she retorted.

Giving her temper another stir, he asked, "Oh, yeah? And what do you have to offer?"

"I can type eighty words per minute," she announced huffily. "And my boss says I have great interpersonal skills."

Kouga couldn't help laughing. "That's damned pitiful, and you know it."

She curled into him slightly, tears blurring her eyes. "I can take care of myself just fine in the real world."

"Trust me, _this_ is real, so get a hold of yourself," Kouga grumbled. He grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart in a gesture she probably wouldn't understand. Pressing firmly, he repeated, "Nothing's changed. I'll fight your battles for you. You just need to be smarter about staying out of my way."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 16, 2011. 297 words.


	24. Taking Care

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who has two feet. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Taking Care**

Kagome clung to him, and Kouga rolled his eyes over having to repeat himself. "I'll take care of the battles. Got it?" Giving her a small shake, he added, "I'm a proven fighter, so show a little confidence!"

"Really?" she whispered, begging for further reassurance.

_I'll be damned if she doesn't nestle like a cub. _Kouga struggled against a rising sense of responsibility... and lost. _Double damn_. "I won't let anyone else so much as touch you," he pledged.

"Okay," she murmured in subdued tones.

He frowned at her for several moments, then heaved a longsuffering sigh. _Cuddling, coddling, conniving... there's no way I'm falling for this foolishness._ Tucking her close as he rose, the wolf turned right around and firmly set her on her own two feet. "I'm _not_ carrying you."

"I'm quite capable of walking," she replied huffily.

Kouga didn't miss Kagome's wince when she straightened her arm. "Glad to hear it. Now, empty a water bottle," he ordered, pointing her towards her pack. Breaking camp, he stowed the unused hammock, unobtrusively watching until she downed both water and more medicine. "Eat something, woman."

"Not very hungry," she replied with a wan smile.

His tail switched back and forth. "You _need_ food."

Kagome grimaced and muttered, "Maybe later."

Walking over, he grabbed her yellow carry-sack and unzipped the side where her rations were packed. Spilling the pre-packaged supplies onto the ground, he prodded through them with one foot. None of it looked palatable. Some of it didn't even look edible.

"Hey!"

"I thought you weren't hungry," he challenged.

"Not _this minute_!" she snapped. "But it's like you said... I'll need it _eventually_."

"You need _food_," Kouga growled. "Leave that crap for the bugs."

"Then what am I supposed to eat?"

With a surly expression, he replied, "I'll hunt."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 23, 2011. 300 words.


	25. New Management

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who likes doing things his own way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 25: New Management**

Kouga wasn't surprised that Kagome started muttering to herself as soon as they were back on the trail. Chit-chat seemed to come as naturally to her as breathing. What's more, he could hardly call her foolish for rambling on; he'd relied on himself for company for too many years. _Still, I better not be in for a day of whining._ However, Kagome surprised him; despite her uneasiness and her injuries, she _wasn't_ complaining. _She's giving herself a pep talk! _Stealing a glance at the woman trudging along with her head down, he made a decision. He wheeled and waited until she almost collided with him before announcing, "I'm changing how we do things."

"What do you mean?"

"We're stuck playing that dog's game, but we don't need to follow Sesshoumaru's step-by-step instruction manual to survive." Folding his arms across his armored chest, Kouga scornfully declared, "He can tell me where and when to who to fight, but he can't tell me where to piss."

A little color seeped into Kagome's pale cheeks. "There's plenty of bushes. Just pick a tree or something?"

"That was just an example," he snorted, amused by her reaction. Pulling out their map, Kouga pointed with one clawtip. "We're _here_; the next campsite is _here_. We're supposed to arrive at the second designated battlefield tomorrow afternoon." He tapped a red dot that seemed to lie halfway up the island's volcano. "Instead, we'll take a little detour. I'll hunt. You'll sleep. Then, we'll show up early... check things out before we have to face the next opponent."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "Won't it take all day just to get to the campsite?"

"For a human on foot? Yup. But _I'm_ not human." With a flash of fangs, he leaned closer to boast, "And I'm _fast_."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 31, 2011. 300 words.


	26. Swept Away

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who likes doing things his own way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Swept Away**

Jungles were hot, sticky, and strange, and wolves were wild, cocky, and impossible to predict. Kagome was just getting used to the sight of Kouga's strong back and swishing tail ahead of her on the trail when he turned around and changed everything. "Off with the pack!" he ordered.

_For someone who doesn't like to follow rules, he sure is bossy. _With a rebellious glint in her eye, Kagome let the yellow carry-sack slip from her shoulders, wincing when the straps jerked at her injured arm. "What now?"

"Hold onto it," Kouga instructed.

She hugged it to her chest with an impatient sigh that became a squeak of surprise, for Kouga scooped her up into his arms. "I thought you said you _weren't_ going to carry me!"

"Changed my mind," he replied with a smirk.

"Don't be foolish!" she scolded, wriggling to get free. "You _already_ have the biggest pack; you shouldn't need to carry mine... and _me_, as well!"

"Relax, woman... you're nothing," the wolf-youkai rejoined, giving her a little bounce as he adjusted his hold, coiling for action.

Swallowing nervously, she muttered, "I'm not so sure I _want_ to be carried!"

"Too late!"

Kouga's light jog quickly smoothed into a stride that never leveled off. He just kept going faster and faster until the jungle blurred around them. Kagome gave up on the dizzying view and hid her face against his shoulder. "Tell me when it's over," she moaned.

He laughed, sounding happier than she'd ever heard him, and bragged, "This is _nothing_! Too many damn trees to get a decent run going."

"Faster?" she asked, stunned that he could reach even greater speeds.

"If you insist!" he exclaimed, a little growl underlying his tone.

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion he'd hoped to make her scream all along.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2011—Foolish. Posted on July 31, 2011. 300 words.


	27. Hot Meal

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's feeling fragile. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hot Meal**

The crackle of a fire and the sizzle of meat filled the campsite Kouga had chosen. Fish from the river had to do for today because he hadn't wanted to leave her for long. Even after washing up, the faint smell of blood and fear lingered, marking Kagome as an easy prey.

"Is it done?" she asked, staring hungrily at the skewered fish.

"Check and see," he gruffly replied. "I'm not gonna feed you."

She harrumphed and claimed one, and Kouga stole amused glances while she burned her fingers in her haste to cram food into her mouth. "S'good," she mumbled, clearly feeling foolish for her messy manners. After that, she slowed down, blowing on tidbits to cool them.

Giving the hammock ropes a final tug, he crouched on the opposite side of the fire and snagged a fish for himself, neatly excising meat with his claws. Kouga eyed her while he ate, noting the droop of her shoulders and the dark circles under her eyes. _Doesn't take much to do them in. _One thing was sure. He wasn't waiting for sunset before sending her under the carefully-draped mosquito netting to sleep.

By the end of the meal, he could tell she was dawdling, and as the shadows deepened, the air around her crackled with tension. Frowning over the shift in her mood, he pointed towards the hammock. "You need sleep."

Instead of going, she came closer and touched his arm. "Would you stay with me?" she begged, embarrassment drenching her scent.

"I'll stick around," he replied offhandedly. "Go on."

"The hammock's big enough for two," Kagome persisted. "You must be tired."

He snorted and said, "I'm youkai. I don't _need_ it, woman."

"But... _I_ do. I'd feel safer." Peeping up at him from under her lashes, she added, "Please?"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 6, 2011. 300 words.


	28. Temp Job

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's stumbled into a culture gap. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Temp Job**

Kouga's face went blank as memories from the previous night assaulted him. Holding another close. Listening to another heartbeat. Feeling another's warmth. Wolves stuck close and slept closer, and he missed that part of pack life on an almost primal level. She might be human, but maybe Kagome could fill some of the void. "On one condition," he slowly answered.

"Erm... yeah?"

"I'll be your security blanket if you'll be my... pack." Feeling foolish, he hastily added, "Temporarily."

Her eyes widened, and her nervousness actually increased. "What would I need to do?"

"Nothing!" he grumbled. "What I want isn't much different than what you want."

"Well... what do you _think_ I want?" she asked cagily.

"Did you or did you not just ask to sleep with me?"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well, _yes_, but...!"

He couldn't exactly hold her ignorance against her, but it was patently obvious she knew _nothing_ about wolves. With an indignant growl, he got in her face. "Listen good, woman, because I'm only saying this once. I'm willing to let you nestle if it means you'll sleep!" Glaring accusingly, he added, "I don't want you for _any_ reason_.__You're_ the one who wants _me_!"

"What? I _don't_...!" she argued. Then, her expression shifted, and she looked at him in complete amazement. "Erm... _nestle_?"

"Damn right," he countered. "You cuddle like a cub."

She blinked, then slowly shook her head. "Wait a sec. Are you saying that wolf demons sleep together, like real wolves?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'm real enough."

"So... you just meant you're lonely," she persisted, a softness creeping into her tones.

The blank stare returned. He didn't want to answer that one.

"Okay." Kagome touched his arm again, offering a tentative smile. "I've had temp jobs before; let's add 'temporary packmate' to my resume."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 7, 2011. 300 words.


	29. Close Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who makes up their mind. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Close Comfort**

Kagome's sense of balance was virtually nonexistent, so it took a couple of tries just to get her into the hammock with him. Even then, her success was far from graceful. "That _can't_ be comfortable," Kouga snidely remarked.

Sprawled awkwardly on top of him, cheeks pink with embarrassment, Kagome snapped, "It's _not_. In fact, I'm very _un_comfortable."

"Then _get_ comfortable."

"Easier said than done," she muttered. "If I move, it'll tip."

Kouga heaved a longsuffering sigh. "Hang on, and I'll move you." A moment later, he grumbled, "_Let go_ so I can move you."

"Make up your mind," she complained, but she loosened her grip on the netting.

Careful for her injured arm, he rearranged their positions, pulling her against his side. Turning towards her, Kouga eased his arm around Kagome so she could use it for a pillow. Sadly, she didn't seem to appreciate his courtesy. "You're awful skittish," he accused. "Weren't you the one who came up with this whole hammock-sharing plan."

"It sounded good in theory." She wriggled experimentally, utterly failing to put any distance between them.

"Make up _your_ mind," he grumbled.

"No, no," Kagome sighed. "I'm fine. You're fine. This is fine."

He'd have called her out, but it was probably wiser not to remind her he could smell a lie. Instead, he set to work laying her foolish qualms to rest. "Hey, I have better manners than to play with my food."

She froze, whispering, "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

Patting her head in a condescending fashion, he said, "It was supposed to be funny."

Her temper flared, and she thumped his chest... immediately regretting it. "How's a girl supposed to sleep with an _armored_ pillow?" she whined.

Kouga firmly tucked her under his chin and murmured, "Enough supposing, woman. Time to sleep."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 7, 2011. 300 words.


	30. Security Blanket

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the helpful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Security Blanket**

Kagome had no idea what had gotten into her, begging to share her bed with someone she barely knew. It was a mercy he hadn't misunderstood her proposition, but it was still devastatingly awkward to be lying in Kouga's arms. The hammock kept her from pulling away from him, and all her sensibilities rebelled against the intimacy of their position.

With a soft grumble, he draped his arm over her, centering his hand on her back. "Slow down, woman," he chided.

She started at his touch and asked, "Huh?"

"Your heart's racing, and your scent's all over the place," he replied gruffly. "It's like you're having a nightmare... except you're wide awake."

"Yes, this could be a nightmare." Just then, the deepening night swallowed the last embers of their fire. "It's dark," she whispered.

"Yup."

"I'm scared," Kagome confessed.

Kouga snorted and said, "I noticed."

She was pretty sure he was laughing at her, and it irked her. "I can't help it!"

"Yup... noticed that, too." The wolf-youkai added pressure to her back, then slowly moved the flat of his hand up and down.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You can't help yourself, so I'm helping you," he replied evenly. "Packmates take care of each other."

"Even temporary ones?" she asked in a small voice.

"Looks that way," he replied. "Now, hush."

_Kouga hates humans... and he's dangerous... and he's a guy... but... I feel safe._ Kagome's exhaustion was catching up with her, yet she struggled foolishly against the sleep she desperately needed.

"That's better," he rumbled. "Trust your alpha."

"_Temporary_ alpha," she mumbled, not liking his cocky tone.

Chuckling softly, Kouga replied, "Still means I'm in charge."

Then, deadly-sharp claws slipped into her hair, gently grazing her scalp, and Kagome's resistance melted. Nestling into the security Kouga offered, she slept.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 8, 2011. 300 words.


	31. Fighting Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the helpful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Fighting Alone**

What's the next 'fear' we're facing?" Kagome asked as she nibbled at her breakfast.

Kouga handed over the map and challenged, "You tell me."

She read and reread the little ditty printed next to the next designated battlefield. "I suppose it depends on how you look at it," she eventually replied. "It _seems_ to be saying that we're all alone, but I'm not sure how someone's supposed to fight loneliness." The wolf-youkai's blue eyes narrowed, and it occurred to Kagome that she'd said just something incredibly thoughtless, given their recent agreement. Wincing apologetically, she asked, "What do _you_ think?"

Holding out his hand to reclaim the map, Kouga gruffly replied, "I think it's foolishness, but only one thing makes sense. Whatever I'm up against today, I'm betting I'll be outnumbered."

* * *

They arrived early enough at the battlefield for Kouga to prowl over and around the unremarkable clearing, getting the lay of the land. When the appointed hour arrived, he lifted his head, muttering, "Here they come."

It took a little while for Kagome to catch the sound of their approach, but when the drone of dozens of insects reached her ears, the buzzing set her teeth on edge. "Are they bees?"

"Wasps!" he snapped, tail switching as they swarmed in on every side. "Get down, and stay down!"

Kagome dropped to her knees as huge insects with wicked-looking stingers fixed their red eyes on her. Kouga leapt into action, swatting down several attackers, then wheeling to drive the heel of his boot through another. His expression took on the fierce calm of concentration, and within moments, he was moving so fast, she could no longer see him. The wolf had become a whirlwind, and she was safe in the eye of his storm.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 14, 2011. 294 words.


	32. His Due

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the brisk one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 32: His Due**

When Kouga skidded to a standstill, twitching carcasses littered the ground. The wolf-youkai tightened the ties of his paisley bandana and quirked his brows at Kagome, as if inviting her praise. She _was_ grateful, but she wasn't sure his ego needed the boost. In her best business-like tones, she briskly asked, "Are we done for the day, then?"

Folding his arms over his chest, Kouga managed to look disgruntled. "Yup. This battle was probably supposed to take the human all afternoon, so we've got time to kill."

Kagome coyly ignored the small boast as she stood. "Do you plan to use this campsite?"

"Nope." Glancing at the angle of the sun, Kouga rattled off, "I want to find something less exposed, possibly a permanent site. A den would be ideal. Then I can hunt, get a fire going..."

"Bathe?" Kagome interjected hopefully. His eyes flashed with annoyance, and she quickly amended, "_I_ want a bath."

He eyed the stained bandage on her arm, then said, "I can find water."

Scooping her up, he set off at his usual breakneck speed, but he wasn't smiling this time. Jaw set, face stern, he glared at the trail ahead. Sure she'd offended him, Kagome relented. Hiding her face against his shoulder, she ventured, "Say, Kouga?"

"What?"

"You're pretty amazing." The wolf-youkai only grunted, but Kagome wasn't fooled. She could feel the difference in the way he ran—faster, lighter, freer. Her companion might not be human, but he was male... or perhaps it was simply that he was a person. Like anyone else, he wanted a little recognition for his efforts. She'd probably never be able to repay him for all he'd done for her, but she could give him the appreciation he deserved. Peeping up at him, she added a soft, "Thank you."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 20, 2011. 300 words.


	33. Falling Water

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the swift decision-maker. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Falling Water**

Kouga backtracked to the river and followed it upstream. Cocking his head to one side, he muttered, "Promising," and set Kagome on her feet. "This way," he urged, pushing through the jungle's undergrowth.

Fighting her way after him, she wondered what kind of fool would find a dense wall of greenery _promising_, but eventually, she picked up a dull roar in the distance. "What's that sound?"

"Waterfall."

A little further along, the way opened up, and they stepped into a small clearing beside a blue-green pool at the base of a towering waterfall. Sun spilled through the opening in the canopy, causing the water to sparkle dazzlingly. "How beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga dropped their baggage and stalked forward. Pacing up and down before the water, he suddenly sprang up the rocky cliff over which the water tumbled. _He makes impossible things look easy!_ Marveling at his inhuman agility, she called, "What do you see?" He ignored her in favor of exploring the heights, so she flopped down to wait. _I wonder if all demons are prone to prowling? _

When he skipped back down the rocky rise, he was grinning so broadly, his fangs were on display. "This is a good place!" he announced. "We'll stay put."

Pointing towards the inviting water, she asked, "Would you mind if I have a bath?"

"I'm not stopping you," Kouga replied with a careless shrug. Unceremoniously upending the contents of his pack, he tossed the hammock over his shoulder before fishing for extra rope.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Would you mind... leaving?"

Blue eyes flashed her way, then towards the water. With a small frown, he warned, "It's deep."

"I can swim."

"Then I'll hunt," the wolf-youkai decided aloud.

And with a _whoosh_, she was alone... with only second thoughts for company.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 21, 2011. 300 words.


	34. Skinny Dipping

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the exposed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Skinny Dipping**

Once soap and towel were arranged, Kagome quickly shed her shirt and peeled out of her pants before slowing down to scan the dense vegetation. She _seemed_ to be alone, but there was no way to _know_ she had any privacy. Kouga had said the island was crawling with youkai... not a particularly uplifting thing to contemplate while stripping in the open.

With another wary glance at her surroundings, Kagome tackled the fasteners on her armor. The snug sheath fit like a second skin, held in place by a long row of hooks and some lacing down one side. "Worse than a corset," she grumbled as she wrestled free. With a soft sound of disgust, she noted that Kouga had missed a few spots; dried blood flaked away from skin that felt clammy. Dropping the garment on the verge, she shed her panties and took the plunge.

Although the cool water was refreshing, Kagome didn't dawdle with her bath. There was no telling when Kouga would return, and she had _no_ intention of being caught naked. Drying off, she slipped into the short, robe-like garment Junko had packed and set to work washing her clothes. She was just hanging her socks over a convenient bush when the wolf-youkai sauntered into the clearing, dry wood under one arm... and what could only be described as a haunch of meat in his opposite hand. He looked her up and down, then up again before saying, "You smell better."

Stifling a flash of irritation, she admitted, "I feel better."

He set to work on fire-building without further comment.

Kagome eyed the raw meat suspiciously, afraid to ask what kind of animal it'd come from. Suddenly, another thought occurred to her. "Where's the rest?"

Kouga casually picked at his fangs, replying, "I was hungry."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 21, 2011. 300 words.


	35. No Peeking

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who demands privacy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 35: No Peeking**

As soon as Kouga placed a bracket over the fire for her skewered meat, Kagome offered him a bar of soap and brightly said, "Your turn!"

Heaving a longsuffering sigh, he plucked it from her hand, muttering, "Clingy, clumsy, cloying..." He stalked to the edge of the waterfall's sparkling pool and shed the fur-lined breastplate and epaulets, dropping them unceremoniously. As soon as he undid the fly of his pants, there was a squeak and rustle, and when he turned to check on Kagome, all that remained was swaying greenery. "Where do you think you're going, woman?" he growled.

She peered cautiously from behind a bush. "Don't you want some privacy?"

Folding his arms over his bare chest, Kouga asked, "You gonna watch?"

"No!" she exclaimed, pink-cheeked in her indignation.

With a smirk, he replied, "Then I've got all the privacy I need. Now, git back here and turn that meat, or it'll char!"

She stationed herself with her back to the falls, and Kouga folded his pants with care, hiding them under the armor and spreading his bandana over the top for good measure. After a shallow dive into the clear water, he made quick work of washing. _Guess all females are picky about this stuff. _Next, he explored the pool's depths, then swam far enough downstream to confirm the presence of fish. _That'll make her breakfasts easy. _

Working his way back upstream, he surfaced to find Kagome standing apprehensively on the verge, fingers knotted together. He shook the water from his bangs and remarked, "Thought you weren't planning to peek."

"You were under for too long," she mumbled.

Planting his hands on the edge, he hauled himself out of the water with a mighty slosh, drawling, "As you can _see_, I'm fine."

The woman's hasty retreat was mildly gratifying.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 27, 2011. 300 words.


	36. Wild Thing

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's dealing with cultural differences. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Wild Thing**

Kagome gave the sizzling meat another quarter-turn and hoped her appetite would return soon. It had scared her half to death when Kouga disappeared for so long. Relieved as she was that the wolf-youkai hadn't drowned, she was annoyed. Maybe demons didn't have the same scruples, especially with regards to modesty, but if his nose was all he claimed it to be, then he _knew_ she was uncomfortable.

Sighing, she twisted her aching upper arm to check the wound. Fang marks and dark bruises marred her skin, and she winced at the sight. _This'll be a fun scar to explain. _

Suddenly, a deeply tanned hand closed around her elbow, and she jerked in surprise. Kouga's firm grip held her still while he sniffed at the ugly gouges. When he pressed the tip of his tongue against raw flesh, she gurgled in dismay. He met her gaze quizzically, then his lips quirked. "Good as you taste, I won't make a meal of you. Already ate." He straightened, dropped the soap in her lap, gave the meat another turn, then sat next to his backpack... and sword. "You're lucky the hag wasn't poisonous. I was just making sure."

"Oh."

"Leave it open to the air a while longer. I'll bandage it before you sleep."

She only nodded awkwardly. _Does he have __any__ sense of personal boundaries?_

Kouga had donned his pants, but his wet hair remained unbound. It hung in his face as he brought his tail around into his lap and began working his claws through the thick fur.

All the while she picked at her dinner, Kagome watched his methodical grooming... and reached an inescapable conclusion. In an intrinsically wild and entirely masculine way, Kouga was beautiful.

And her foolish response to that beauty frightened her more than he did.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 28, 2011. 300 words.


	37. Vague Clues

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the incredulous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Vague Clues**

"Huh," Kouga said aloud, mostly out of habit. He certainly wasn't looking to strike up a conversation.

Unfortunately, Kagome saw it as an opening. "What?"

He glanced up from the map and grudgingly replied, "Sounds to me like the fool woman who _wanted_ this quest is afraid of claws." When the woman circled the fire and sat down next to him, he wondered how long she'd been waiting for an excuse to get closer. Her nervousness had been increasing ever since the sun set.

She peered at the poetic twaddle Sesshoumaru had left as a clue to the morrow's confrontation and asked, "Do all demons have them?"

"Youkai," he automatically corrected. "And mostly."

"So whatever's next has claws," she surmised. "Which means it could be almost anything."

"Yup. Could have fur, feathers, scales... whatever."

"He started with insects. Does that mean it'll be amphibians next? Or some kind of fish youkai?"

Searching his mind for likely opponents, Kouga remarked, "There's always the low-end reptile types. Actually, a dragon might be interesting."

"Dragons aren't _real_!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing outright. At his flat look, her eyes widened in amazement, which was quickly followed by apprehension. "Could you beat a dragon?" she whispered.

"Not sure," he admitted with a shrug. "Might be fun to try!"

She edged a little closer, not looking particularly comforted by his enthusiasm. "So... where's our next battlefield."

Tapping the map, he said, "We need to be up top by late afternoon. _My_ next battlefield is on the volcano."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 28, 2011. 251 words.


	38. Defenses Down

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the vulnerable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Defenses Down**

After binding her arm and banking her nightlight, Kouga herded Kagome towards the hammock. When she rather pointedly waited for him to get in first, he resigned himself to another night of proverbial hand-holding. Two false starts later, he had his arms full of soft-skinned, soap-scented humanity, and he immediately noticed a difference. "Where's your armor?" he demanded accusingly.

"You're not wearing yours either," she pointed out huffily.

"Not the point," he retorted. "_I_ can take care of myself."

With a shrug that turned into a squirm to get comfortable, she explained, "It wasn't dry yet."

"Huh," he muttered thoughtfully, pulling her close. With the original quest-taker's fears fresh in his mind, he wondered if Kagome was demonstrating her bravery or her ignorance. The woman's whole back was exposed to his claws, and he smoothed his hand down her spine and up along her ribs. Whether she intended it or not, her lack of defenses amounted to a show of trust, and without thinking, he rumbled his approval.

Kagome twitched and whispered, "Was that a _good_ growl, or a _bad_ growl?"

"What do you think?"

"Erm... good?"

"Looks that way," he conceded with a sigh.

Kouga idly kneaded away the tension in her shoulders, and by the time the hammock swayed to a standstill, Kagome finally got her nestle on. Gazing through the mosquito netting towards the stars far above, the wolf was thankful that the moon had yet to rise and bear witness his folly. Still, with a full belly, a clean tail, and a clueless packmate, he figured that two out of three wasn't so bad.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2011—Foolish. Posted on August 30, 2011. 268 words.


	39. Bounce Back

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who feels safe. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Bounce Back**

Kouga could tell that Kagome was feeling better. He supposed she was pretty resilient, considering all the crap she'd been through over the last five days. It was interesting to watch all the shock and stress ebb away, leaving him with the real deal. Her back was straighter, her walk had more bounce, her eyes were brighter, and her outlook took an optimistic turn. In a way, the rejuvenation was flattering, because it meant she felt safe.

_One thing's sure. She loves to talk._ Oh, there were brief lulls, but by and large, Kagome did her level best to fill the silence: observations about their surroundings, guesses on their map's cryptic clues, speculations on what was going on with her boyfriend back at the resort. _Cheerful, chipper, chatterbox. _The funny thing was... Kouga couldn't decide if he actually minded.

He pulled bite-sized chunks of fish off the bones of his early-morning catch, dropping them onto her breakfast plate, but she ignored them in favor of a nonsensical ramble about mangoes versus papayas. Finally, he shut her up by pushing a morsel into her mouth. Her expression was priceless, but he hid his smile, growling, "_Eat_, woman."

Kagome swallowed before retorting, "I can feed myself!"

"You're picking at your food," he countered.

"All right already," she grumbled. Rolling her eyes, she took a large bite. "Happy?" she mumbled around her mouthful.

He only grunted and went back to filleting, but really... he was. The woman might push, but if he pushed back, she fell in line. Kouga liked that in a she-wolf—a little growl, a sassy flick to the tail. It was easier to deal with a female who wasn't afraid to voice her displeasure, but still trusted him to take the lead. For a human, Kagome was the right sort.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 4, 2011. 300 words.


	40. Sitting Around

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who can take care of himself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Sitting Around**

"How long do we have?" Kagome asked, gazing up towards the forested slopes of the dormant volcano that dominated the island's landscape.

"All day," Kouga replied. "We don't have to be up top until just before sunset."

She turned to him expectantly. "So what should we do?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything," he muttered. "Rest or something. Let your injury heal."

Kagome frowned, then offered, "I could do your laundry."

There was _no_ way he was letting the woman get her hands on his pants again. With a snort, Kouga replied, "I can take care of my own gear."

Her frown deepened, and she pressed, "There must be something! What do you enjoy?"

"Peace and quiet," he lied, turning his back on her. Sadly, she wasn't observative enough to listen to body language.

"Running!" she exclaimed. "You're happy when you run!"

_Or maybe she __does__ pay attention... some of the time._ Kouga's tail gave an impatient swish, and he asked, "What of it?"

"You said the trees were slowing you down," she reminded. "Maybe there's a stretch of beach long enough for you to go as fast as you want? It could be _fun_!"

"Huh," he muttered, trying to fathom her motives. "I coulda sworn you didn't like it when I move fast."

Her hands were up and waving. "Oh, I don't want to ride along. I'll be perfectly happy just sitting on the beach."

"If you're gonna sit, sit here," he reasoned.

"But then you wouldn't be able to run!" she argued. "You know, where I come from, people consider sitting on the beach of a tropical island the ultimate vacation!"

Since he was rather good with body language, he recognized the stubborn lift to her chin. _Pesky, pestiferous, pestilence...!_ Kouga grudgingly bargained, "You'll rest; I'll run?"

"It's a deal!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 18, 2011. 300 words.


	41. Leg Pulling

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the playful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Leg Pulling**

Kagome batted greenery out of the way as she tried to keep Kouga's tail in view. They were following the river down to the shore, and she longed to get out into the open. The clearing around the waterfall had a fresh feeling to it, but the jungle air was close and thick. She could hear the rolling waves now, and her urgency reached new heights.

The wolf-youkai cast a look over his shoulder and said, "Settle down, woman."

_My nerves get on his nerves, I guess. _"Are we almost there?"

Somewhat to her frustration, he stopped walking. "You can't tell?"

Folding her arms defensively over her chest, Kagome retorted, "Not _everyone_ here has super senses."

Pulling aside several broad palm leaves, he announced, "We're there."

* * *

She eagerly sat to rid herself of boots and socks, and Kouga did the same. "Do you run?" he asked.

"Not really," Kagome said, standing to stretch and discovering something important. _Hot, hot, hot...! _In a mad dash to save her feet, she blitzed towards the water.

He joined her in the shallows, remarking, "Not bad."

She could tell he was laughing at her, so she ignored him. _Brat. _

"Listen," Kouga urged in serious tones. "I'm gonna take a quick run around the island."

"Really?" she asked. "How long will it take?"

His lips twitched, and he drawled, "Well, let's see..." Kouga crouched, facing the point where the shoreline disappeared around a bend to the south, and then... he was gone!

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Surely no one can move __that__ fast!_

"...not long at all," rumbled a voice behind her.

Kagome whipped around and gaped some more. "Did you just... all the way... is that even...?" she stammered.

"Nah." He leaned close and patted her head, observing, "You're as gullible as a starry-eyed cub."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 18, 2011. 300 words.


	42. Childhood Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with bad memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Childhood Nightmare**

Once Kouga was sure he wouldn't kick sand in Kagome's face, he poured on the speed, sending up a whirlwind as he streaked along the seam between land and sea. Out of habit, he counted heartbeats, for he never strayed farther than he could get back when he had packmates to watch over. Since the woman was mostly helpless, his tether was pretty short, but still, he skidded to a stop well before reaching a reasonable limit.

Blue eyes widened, and Kouga dove for cover behind the nearest tumble of rocks. "Birds-of-paradise," he muttered, honestly alarmed. A large colony of these winged demons had preyed upon his pack back when he was just a cub, and his childhood nightmares had always included the grotesque creatures. _I still remember their stink. Damn, this brings back bad memories. _

Peeping over the rocks, he observed the pair roosting on an outcropping above the beach. Birds-of-paradise were one of demonkind's monstrosities. Ungainly though they appeared, going up against one was like facing two predators at once. The winged lower body had razor teeth and talons, and the humanoid upper body was intelligent and able to bear weapons. _Bow and arrow, huh? _

These were undoubtedly his next opponents, and Kouga swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He wasn't a cub any longer, and thanks to his father's training, he knew how to take one down... theoretically. With a grim expression, he retreated back up the beach, forcing his thoughts back into some semblance of order. _Two enemies. Both armed. Both airborne. Sunset means I have a huge blind spot to the west. _Drawing a shaky breath, he picked up the pace, unwilling to leave Kagome alone with such a threat close at hand. _Looks like today, I'll be facing my own damn fears. _

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 18, 2011. 300 words.


	43. Dropping Birds

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with bad memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Dropping Birds**

Kouga's breath rasped harshly through his teeth in a futile effort to filter the stench. Ripping his sword out of the bird-of-paradise's carcass, he scanned the sky for its partner. Outraged shrieks accompanied a spate of arrows, and to Kouga's disgust, the diving bird emptied its bowels. Leaping backwards to avoid the worst of the musty excrement, he chanced a glance towards the spot where he'd stashed Kagome, eyes wide, hands clamped firmly over her mouth. _At least she's staying quiet. _The last thing he needed was for their enemy to realize there were two of them.

"Kouga, look out!" she screamed.

Blue eyes swung skyward, and he observed the demon's cruel features twisting with murderous glee as it caught sight of her. Growling profanities his mother would have hided him for, the wolf threw caution to the wind and committed himself to the only sure-fire method his father ever found for dealing with the birds. Sword at the ready, he charged his attacker and jumped past the rows of jagged teeth, snarling as the stench of the bird's breath hit him. Using all his strength, he thrust his blade up through its pea brain and into the heart of the torso above.

Kouga felt the body hit the ground and skid to a stop with a series of shudders, but before he could lever the jaw open, Kagome's angry voice reached his ears. "Give him back, you big, awful, ugly, demon-thingie!"

Suddenly, the bird-of-paradise vanished in a rush of power that left every hair on the wolf's tail standing, dumping him onto the ground. Kagome stood over him with a glowing arrow held over her head, poised for another blow. "What did you _do_?" Kouga demanded.

"Y-you're okay," she stammered, then sank to the ground with a choked sob.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 26, 2011. 300 words.


	44. Big Difference

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with bad memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Big Difference**

Kouga's every instinct screamed danger... except for the one that was pushing him to tend to his miserable packmate. The conflict had him stumped, but loyalty won out. With a decisive grunt, Kouga got up off his butt and crawled over to Kagome, who scared the crap out of him by flinging her arms around his neck. He'd have been more annoyed by her sniveling all over his shoulder if he hadn't already been liberally coated in bird spit. "Calm down, woman," he grumbled. "I had everything under control"

"It _ate_ you!" she protested dramatically.

"Not a chance!" Kouga protested. "I jumped into its mouth. _Big_ difference!"

She pulled back to stare at him through damp lashes. "You did that _on purpose_?"

"Quickest way to kill the things." Gesturing to the blade that on the ground next to them, he insisted,

"It was already dead before you..." As he trailed off, Kagome's gaze strayed to the castoff arrow, and Kouga wrestled with several centuries of entrenched hatred for her species. It was bad enough to be saddled with a human, but this was a whole new level of wrong. Barely managing to keep a sneer out of his voice, he casually remarked, "You never mentioned you could purify things."

"Erm... what?" she replied, blank confusion on her face.

"Holy powers... spiritual abilities... youki affinity... or whatever the hell they call it in _this_ generation."

"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered.

Observing her pallor and the nervousness seeping into her scent, Kouga fiercely pushed aside his concern in favor of confrontation. With a growl that spoke of old anger and older grudges, he muttered, "You're one of the damned enemy!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 26, 2011. 276 words.


	45. Old Grudge

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the cautious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Old Grudge**

"Your kind turned on my kind, and nothing's left to us!" Kouga revealed in a hard voice. "My pack was tagged and transplanted to a 'preserve' under threat of purification!"

"That wasn't _me_!" she argued, a soft whine slipping under her tones. "I don't know _anything_ about that stuff... and I _don't_ understand what just happened. Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

He stifled a snarl and bit back further accusations. That brief taste of purity had rattled him badly, and as much as he hated humans with power, she wasn't lying. Kouga's father had groomed him well, and old lessons were as hard to shake as old grudges. _An alpha gives his packmate a fair hearing. _For better or for worse, he'd taken this woman on, so he sat back on his heels, glaring at her.

Kouga hardly knew how to reconcile his preconceptions with the frightened young woman cowering before him. This was a whopping character flaw she'd been hiding. _Rare, raw, rash..._ She hadn't purified the centipede, but the bird-of-paradise's attack triggered a strong enough blast to dust it. _No, wait...!_ Kagome hadn't lashed out until afterwards. "Why'd you attack that bird?" he demanded.

"I thought it ate you," she repeated miserably.

There was a sobering thought. The bird he'd killed was _gone_, yet he was unharmed, even though he'd been in its gullet. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "You tried to rescue me?"

"M'not sure," she mumbled. "I just panicked."

A low growl rattled through his chest, and he crawled forward on hands and knees, tail swaying as he stalked her. Poised to leap away at a moment's notice, he sniffed cautiously. The tang of power was absent, but he belatedly noticed that her scent _was_ unusually bright... a telltale sign he'd completely missed. _Damn. _

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 2, 2011. 300 words.


	46. Bygones Be

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who needs a tissue. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Bygones Be**

He pushed closer, and she leaned back... not that it did her any good. This was something Kouga intended to settle once and for all, so he kept right on crawling until Kagome was sprawled on the ground under him. Her pulse skittered out of control, and he grumpily ordered, "Hush."

With a shaky sigh, she whispered, "'Kay."

In a bid to hide her tears from him, she essentially bared her throat, and the wolf-youkai took advantage of her vulnerability to press his fangs against the fragile skin of her neck. Nothing happened—well, nothing except a little squirming on Kagome's part—which meant he was in control. _I have conquered a miko. Father would be so proud_. Huffing in private amusement, he pulled back enough to stare into a pair of wide and worried eyes. Holding that gaze, he vehemently said, "Don't you _ever_ turn on me, woman."

"Erm... likewise?" she ventured.

He hadn't expected bargaining, but she was within her rights. Growling over being cornered into another pledge to the woman, he muttered, "Fine."

"Is that a good growl, or a bad growl?" Kagome asked softly

"What do you think?" he grumbled.

"I think you smell _awful_," she replied. A finger poked demandingly just above his armor, and she added, "And that's with my nose all stuffed up."

The _total_ absence of any lingering signs of a lurking threat struck him as funny, and Kouga snorted and let his head drop to her shoulder. "You are nothing but trouble," he complained.

"Let's go home," she begged.

"Home?" he echoed in bafflement.

"Home is where you hang your hammock?" she tried, sounding more like herself.

"Sure," he agreed. And that was the end of the matter... for the time being.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 3, 2011. 289 words.


	47. Momentous Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who needed a shower. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Momentous Discovery**

Kouga carefully knotted the contents of his pockets into his paisley bandana before hiding it under his armor. After several washings, he was satisfied that the stink was gone from his pants, and he draped them over a bush. Snagging the soap, he leapt into the cool water and set to work on his hair. _Repugnant, rancid, rotten..._ _damn__, those birds are filthy. _

While he bathed, Kagome was trying her hand at starting a fire. It wasn't going well, by the looks of things, but she seemed to like staying busy. Kouga worked soap through his long hair, then struck out towards the falls, intent on using the natural shower for a thorough rinsing. Clambering onto the slick rocks, he stood under the torrent, and after a prolonged dousing, he leaned forward to catch his breath, shaking water from his eyes. _Huh._ He pushed himself higher and sniffed suspiciously, but Kouga quickly determined that danger was absent. "Hey, woman! Look at this!" he called excitedly.

"Oh, for...!" she yelped. "Kouga, I _don't_ want to see _that_!

"Not my ass," he retorted with a smirk. "There's a cave back here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He disappeared inside for a quick inspection, then leaned back out. "Come over here!"

"Are you decent?" she asked warily as she searched for a decent foothold. A small ledge bridged the gap nicely, and he offered a steadying hand. To his chagrin, Kagome wasn't paying any attention to his momentous discovery. "Where did that come from?" she asked, eyeing the short fur kilt he's manufactured to spare her delicate sensibilities.

"Nevermind that," he grumbled, gesturing insistently into the murky depths of the cave. "The entrance is hidden, there's fresh water, and the cave's deep and dry. This is _perfect_!"

"Perfect for what?"

"For a den!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 3, 2011. 297 words.


	48. Moth Demon

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who likes to be useful. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Moth Demon**

Kagome wasn't precisely _bored_. Things could hardly be called dull while huddling on a tree branch while a demon with antenna coming out of his forehead tried to smother her protector with some kind of airborne powder. At his first whiff the stuff, Kouga had glugged water over his bandana, tied it over her nose and mouth, and perched her above the glittering cloud. No, she wasn't bored. _More like __useless__._

Clinging tightly to the rough bark, Kagome watched the wolf-youkai quickly overpower his opponent, prodding him with his boot to make sure he'd stay down. Then, he scowled at the sparkling spores and took a few turns, using his self-made whirlwind to clear the air. Skidding to a stop beneath the tree, Kouga propped his hands on hips and smugly announced, "It's safe to come down."

_As if I could climb off this jungle monster!_ Rolling her eyes, she tugged loose the bandana and called, "I can't get down by myself!"

Mimicking her eyeroll, he countered, "Sure you can. Jump."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yup."

Kagome fiddled absentmindedly with the damp bandana, then demanded, "Will you catch me?"

"Yup," he repeated, no change in his expression.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Her cocksure companion had proven himself again and again, so she took a deep breath, tightly closed her eyes, and pushed off. It was over too fast to bother screaming, but she couldn't help a muffled squeak when she collided with a solid body and the rushing wind changed directions.

A deep chuckle rumbled through that broad chest, and when she cracked one eye, Kouga was already running. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" he exulted.

"You like fighting?" she asked in surprise.

He considered that for a few moments, then gruffly said, "That's probably it."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 17, 2011. 300 words.


	49. Dark Circles

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's been busy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Dark Circles**

"You should rest," Kouga decreed.

"It's still early," she argued. The wolf-youkai had vanquished the moth demon immediately after breakfast, and they'd just finished lunch. "I don't need a nap!"

He startled her by reaching over to touch her face, gently brushing his thumb under her eye. "Those dark circles say otherwise."

"But...!"

Kouga growled softly. "I _know_ you didn't sleep well last night."

_The nightmares. _In her dreams, birds-of-paradise had carried Kouga away, leaving her surrounded by giant centipedes. Her fitful rest had been interrupted more than once by her bedmate's grumbling assurances that she was safe. "Fine," she relented.

Once she was tucked into the hammock, he bounded off, and she idly watched as he darted back and forth, reorganizing their supplies. _What on earth is he doing? _Kouga climbed up, down, and all over the rock face surrounding the waterfall, then disappeared for a time atop the cliff. _Hunting, already?_ However, he didn't return with meat, just odds and ends. It wasn't until he returned from a foraging trip with an armload of firewood and disappeared inside the cave hidden behind the waterfall that she realized. _He's making his den. _

Eventually, her weariness caught up with her, and the gentle sway of the hammock lulled her to sleep. When she woke, it was impossible to guess the time of day, for the sky was overcast, and fitful gusts of wind rattled through the trees. The absence of bird noise in the surrounding jungle gave the change in weather an ominous feel, and she sat up, mumbling, "Is it going to storm?"

By the time she found her feet, Kouga appeared and looked her up and down. "Come on... it's gonna be spitting rain any minute."

"Where?"

"Where else?" he asked with a satisfied smirk. "Our den's ready."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 17, 2011. 300 words.


	50. Wrong Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one staring across a cultural gap. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Wrong Idea**

"This way." Kouga walked backwards so he could catch Kagome's reaction as he drew her inside. He was pleased with his efforts, which was _really_ all that mattered, but he wanted to see her face anyhow.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted, and her curious gaze rested briefly on each of his provisions—firewood, fruit, fish, and a mound of furs for sleeping. Crossing to the latter, she ran her fingers experimentally over the thick pelts. "Where did you find all this?"

"It's mine," he admitted gruffly. The display translated to proof of his power, testifying to his ability to both sire and provide for young. Although its significance was lost on a human, she needed rest if she was going to heal. _Furs are better than a hammock any day. _

"Only one bed?" she ventured.

He blinked, not sure why she might feel slighted. _It's plenty big for two. _She began fidgeting, so he grumbled, "Out with it."

"Well, there's more room now, so we wouldn't _have_ to share." At his blank expression, she offered, "Normally, I'd never consider sleeping with a guy unless we were married."

Kouga straightened, his tail bristling. "You've been granting me a mate's privilege?"

"I liked the security blanket explanation better," Kagome mumbled.

He loomed closer, voice urgent. "I damn well _haven't_ been courting you!"

"I never thought you were!" Hugging herself, she explained, "It's just that I'm used to having my own bed."

"You don't have family?" the wolf-youkai quizzed.

"No, I do," she corrected. "But we sleep in separate rooms."

"By choice?" he pressed, trying to wrap his head around the idea. "Even the cubs?"

"Babies have cribs."

He swore softly, then vehemently announced, "I'd hate that!"

"But... weren't you alone when we crashed into you?"

Looking away, Kouga grumbled, "Not by choice."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2011—Translate. Posted on November 26, 2011. 300 words.


	51. Common Ground

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who wants to compare notes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Common Ground**

"What do wolf packs do that humans don't?" Kagome asked once she was tucked in amidst the furs.

"How should I know?" Kouga returned with a snort. "I have no fondness for humans, so I never made a study of them."

"You don't know _anything_ about us?"

"What do you _want_ me to say?" His blue eyes were hard as he suggested, "I know how to kill you quietly."

She squirmed and pressed on. "I sing in the shower."

With a sigh, he grudgingly offered, "I sing to the moon."

"I used to be afraid of the dark when I was little," Kagome confided.

"I can see in the dark," he replied in superior tones. Propping himself up on his elbow, he fixed her with a defensive glare. "Since you're keen on sharing, tell me more about the whole human mating thing."

"Don't worry! It's _impossible_ to accidentally marry someone," she scoffed. "I mean... unless you were really drunk or something. I've heard of people waking up in Vegas..."

Kouga's tail had developed a switch. "If you can think of examples, then it's _not_ impossible! Damn it, woman... answer the question!"

With a moody huff, she said, "You're safe, okay? Human marriage involves a ceremony, vows, rings, and... erm... you know."

"Sex?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, that," she confirmed with a blush.

"Not so different then... a verbal claim followed by a physical claim," he translated aloud. With a broad smirk, he lay back down and folded his hands behind his head. "Easy enough to avoid."

As thunder cracked and rumbled over the jungle outside, Kagome scooted nearer her protector, and he considered her with an unreadable expression. Rolling his eyes, he beckoned her closer, then announced, "I prefer raw fish."

With a grateful smile, she agreed, "Sushi is delicious!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2011—Translate. Posted on November 26, 2011. 300 words.


	52. Just Right

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the inquisitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Just Right**

Kouga was sitting on the edge of their bed when he felt Kagome sneaking up behind him. In a flash, he caught her wrist and demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Offending you?" she replied sheepishly.

"You were reaching for my tail," he accused.

"I know."

"It's my _tail,_" he declared sternly.

"S-sorry?" she ventured, watching longingly as he flicked it out of reach. "It's not everyday you meet someone with a tail, and I just wanted to... erm... I didn't mean to be rude."

_Pining, pestering, pouting...! _Turning her loose, he snapped, "Damn it all! Fine!"

"Really?"

"Just don't pull too hard," he warned. "Tails are sensitive."

"I promise," she whispered, already reaching for him.

To Kagome's credit, she was very gentle, almost reverent in her explorations, and he stuck his nose in the air, pretending not to care that she was disassembling his composure. The petting wasn't so bad, but when she scooted closer to investigate the place where Kouga's tail joined his body, he hung his head and hunched his shoulders. Biting his lip, he jiggled his foot to distract himself from the ticklish tingle that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Kagome giggled and said, "I guess that feels good?" His tail bristled, and she went on to explain, "A dog thumps his leg like that when if you scratch them just right."

The very picture of horrified indignation, he snapped, "I'm _not_ a dog!"

"Wolf," she acknowledged, scratching the underside of his tail.

Standing fur relaxed, but he'd had enough for one day. "Satisfied?" he grumbled.

"For now," she said with a demure smile, folding her hands together.

Kouga bristled all over again at the way Kagome was looking at him. _Damned if she won't be going after my ears next!_

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for December 2011—Sticky. Posted on December 3, 2011. 298 words.


	53. Falling Fast

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one who's taken by surprise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Falling Fast**

Kouga growled, and Kagome froze, whispering, "What is it?"

"Not sure," he admitted, blue eyes darting from side to side. It was hard to see anything in the scent-dampening rain.

"Is this the place?"

The wolf-youkai's tail swished, picking up an unusual tension in the air. "Close enough to count," he replied gruffly, scanning the hilltop clearing for any sign of his next opponent.

She edged nearer. "What kind of demon will it be this time?"

Before he could answer, a loud _crack_ sounded overhead, and his gaze swung high just as the ground disappeared beneath their feet. Kagome shrieked, and Kouga snarled with annoyance, whipping around to clamp an arm around her waist, pulling her roughly against him. He snagged the earthen side of the pit; claws dug deep, and he swung slightly as Kagome flung her arms around his neck, practically strangling him. "Loosen up, woman. I got you," he grumbled.

She didn't listen. "Something's down there!"

"I know," he replied brusquely, eyeing the trap that Sesshoumaru had assembled. A narrow shaft of grey daylight illuminated little more than dirt walls that were quickly becoming sticky with rain. From below, soft _plink_s and _plop_s echoed.

"Is that water?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. Looks like you're supposed to be afraid of falling or water... or both."

"I'm not!" Kagome argued.

"Uh-huh," he teased. "That scream was just for show?"

She pulled back enough to glare at him. "I was surprised!"

With a smirk, Kouga drawled, "Sure. If you say so. Hang on."

To _his_ surprise, she took him literally; he was wholly unprepared when she pulled her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his hips. Her ankles crossed just above his tail, locking her body firmly against his in intimate ways. His grip loosened and they plunged into darkness.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for December 2011—Sticky. Posted on December 11, 2011. 300 words.


	54. Teeming Pools

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the uneasy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Teeming Pools**

Dark water closed around them with a thick splash and a flurry of escaping bubbles. Righting himself, he released Kagome and kicked after Kagome to the surface. "It's warm!" she gasped.

"I noticed," he replied gruffly, pushing wet hair from his eyes as he scanned the chamber into which they'd tumbled. A worrisome level of youki sizzled at the edges of his awareness. Whatever was done here, it felt big... and that usually meant trouble. "Out! Now!" he ordered sharply.

Kagome struck out towards the nearest edge and hauled herself up over the rocky lip. He followed, and their boots squelched stickily as they skirted the big pool only to be faced with another. "Is the water glowing?" she ventured nervously.

The wolf-youkai frowned deeply. He could see into the dark recesses just fine, but he didn't detect any sort of luminescence. Is she picking up on something else? Kouga's ears strained, but all he caught was a soft _plish_ and _plash_ coming from pools that were far from stagnant. Water lapped against their edges, and as if to confirm his suspicion, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. "We're surrounded," he muttered.

"By what?" Kagome whispered, nervously edging closer as she clutched at the dressing on her upper arm.

Something wasn't right. The youki didn't spike as it would for an attack. Instead, it remained a hum, soft as a whisper, tickling at his memory. Kouga stopped in his tracks and tried to figure out why it felt vaguely familiar. With a jolt, he made the connection. The subtle sensation reminded him of early summers, when so many of the pack's she-wolves were carrying. Prowling to the closest verge, he peered intently into the busy depths with honest amazement. "These are spawning pools!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for December 2011—Sticky. Posted on December 17, 2011. 300 words.


	55. Fine Mess

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the unlucky one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Fine Mess**

"Spawning?" Kagome asked, looking into the water. "As in... fish and frogs?"

"As in _imps_," Kouga corrected. "That pampered dog has it made. Talk about making the most of a natural resource!"

The young woman giggled softly and dipped her fingers into the pool. "Aww! Some of them are teensy!"

"Careful!" he exclaimed sharply.

Kagome immediately drew back and asked, "Are they dangerous? They don't _look_ dangerous. After all, they're just babies!"

"Nah, they're not _dangerous_," he grumbled. "But you shouldn't underestimate youkai! It'll be all kinds of trouble if one of these pesky buggers..."

"Aren't you the cutest little fellow?" Kagome crooned, completely ignoring him in favor of addressing an itty-bitty imp who'd popped up for a closer look.

To Kouga's horror, she held out her hand to the little green youkai, who reached back with a three delicate fingers. Before he could so much as draw breath, contact was made. "Put it back! Put it back!" he exclaimed, hauling her back from the water's edge.

"What do you mean? I didn't _take_ him!"

"We should be so lucky," he snapped, resolving to skip to the important bits _first_ in future.

As he hustled her away, she protested, "Did you see how tame he was? He wouldn't have hurt a fly... erm... unless they eat flies?"

He shoved her behind the first available cover and crowded in after her. "You are more trouble than a pack of adolescent males in springtime," he hissed. She tried to argue, but he clamped his hand over her mouth and growled, "Not. Now."

A soft patter turned both their heads, and they held their breath as a tiny imp toddled along the path between pools, whimpering and wringing his hands. "Damn," Kouga swore, letting his head hit the rock. "Too late."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for January 2012—Delicate. Posted on January 29, 2012. 298 words.


	56. Impressionable Youth

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the unimpressed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Impressionable Youth**

The baby imp tripped, sprawling on the ground, and Kouga held his breath. _Give up. Go back. She's not worth it, runt._ But the little bugger struggled up and clasped his wee hands together, still making soft pleading noises in the back of his throat. To make matters worse, Kagome tilted her head back and stared pleadingly into Kouga's eyes. _Might as well seem magnanimous. It's too late anyhow. _With a disgruntled huff, he uncovered her mouth, letting his hand drop to her shoulder.

Immediately, Kagome whined, "Poor little guy!"

Bulbous yellow eyes swung to their hiding place, and Kouga sighed. "He heard you."

She thumped the wolf-youkai's shoulder urgently. "He's coming over! I think he _likes_ me!"

"Shows how clever he is."

"Isn't he?" she agreed, hurrying to meet the imp halfway and scooping him up.

"Nope." Kouga strolled over and glared down at their new baggage. "Only a fool would be impressed by a woman who could purify him out of existence."

Kagome cuddled an imp who couldn't have been much bigger than Kouga's hand. "Can I keep him?" she wheedled

"If he was smart, he'd jump right back into the puddle he wandered out of." Just in case any other imps were getting ideas, Kouga unleashed enough youki to send them scurrying. "But he's gonna follow you no matter what I think."

With a happy giggle, Kagome babbled on to her new pet about picking names, finding lunch, and bringing him home.

Kouga could see the writing on the wall. _Damned if I won't be nestling with an imp tonight. _

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on January 20, 2013. 263 words.


	57. Thoroughly Stuck

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the destined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 57: Thoroughly Stuck**

During his youth, Kouga's father had warned against playing pack. Wolves who made light of their instincts usually ended up at their mercy. The urge to band together was so deeply-rooted, it often overtook the unwary. A careless wolf could find himself irrevocably bound to fools... or a contentious mate.

Kouga had reason enough to hate Kagome—for what she'd done, for what she was. But like it or not, he felt the tug of instinct. _As stuck as a puddle-green impling._ "Holding... beholden... be damned," he grumbled, glaring sulkily at his companions. His to protect. His to provide for. His pack.

Kagome pointed to herself. "Mama. Can you say mama?"

"Imps aren't raised by parents." Kouga poked idly at the little youkai. "Quality is determined by parentage, and this one's gotta be a dud."

The pipsqueak bit his finger.

Kagome smirked. "Oh, he's smart."

Kouga lightly tapped his beak. "Try this again when you have teeth."

"No, no, Wilson," Kagome scolded. "He's our friend! Kouga's _ours_."

The wolf tried to gauge the meaning behind the woman's words. Belonging was a rare gift, a high compliment, perhaps even a claim. But Kagome's interest lay more in training her imp than in attaching herself to him. _Fine by me. _

To Kouga's surprise, the baby left off gnawing, even patting his abused finger. An apology. Unbelievable. "I don't do pets," he grumbled.

"Wilson isn't a pet. He's a person!"

"You'd never even _seen_ a youkai up close before me."

"No."

"And when you found out you were surrounded by unregistered youkai, you freaked out."

"Maybe."

But now you call that bit of green a _person_, and you're treating him like your own kid?"

"Erm... yes."

"Why?" Kouga challenged.

Wilson tottered back to Kagome, who hugged him close and shrugged. "Must be fate!"

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on January 28, 2013. 300 words.


	58. Conscientious Objector

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with appeal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Conscientious Objector**

"What dreadful thing do we face tomorrow?"

Kouga glanced up from their map. "Fire. Probably."

Kagome looked askance at the wolf, whose damp hair hung around bare shoulders. Since she'd made him wash his precious pants, he wore the short kilt of fur that he'd conjured out of thin air. _If the fur is part of him, doesn't that technically make him naked? _

Folding away the papers, he beckoned. "Show me your bandages."

Kagome set Wilson down and crawled across the furs, and Kouga unwound the bindings on her upper arm. Strong fingers prodded tender skin, and her breath caught. When his nose traveled ticklishly over the same territory, goose bumps puckered her skin, and her face flushed. _Not good. Not interested! Not even __human__! He's more animal than man. _To her mortification, that only increased the appeal.

"No infection," Kouga announced, efficiently wrapping her up.

_He has no issues with flaunting his physique, but I don't think he associates nudity or physical closeness with sexuality. If not... then how __do__ wolves...? _Her gaze slid south then snapped to the ceiling. _So not going there._

"Problem?"

She found it hard to meet his piercing blue eyes. "Erm... no."

"Good." Kouga gathered his hair, tied it off, then reached for his bandana. "So what are you going to do with the imp?"

"You said I could keep him."

"_You_ said humans cage their babies in separate dens at night," He gruffly countered. "I can't see it... even for the adopted spawn of a temporary packmate."

Some part of Kagome wanted to argue, to take offense, to defend her race. But when Wilson toddled over and leaned against Kouga, fixing him with an adoring look, she let it go. Along with the better part of her senses. And most of her heart.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 4, 2013. 300 words.


	59. Wolvish Wiles

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one with excellent instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Wolvish Wiles**

Even though she denied it in every possible way, Kouga could tell Kagome was attracted to him. Any alpha had to expect a little vying for favor amidst the she-wolves, but Kagome seemed to be fighting against herself where he was concerned. Her sudden blushes were at odds with the sharp edge to her retorts. Push and pull. Bait and switch. The mixed signals were keeping him off balance, and damned if that didn't bring out a wolf's wiles. Pulling her against his chest, Kouga ran his thumb over her ribs, waking her.

"Too close," she mumbled sleepily.

"Nope," he countered. "This is how packs do things."

Elbowing for more space, Kagome complained, "You could say feeding one another was traditional, and I wouldn't know the difference."

"I'll have to be more creative with my demands."

She groaned, and Kouga grinned. He'd forgotten how pleasant feminine interest could be. Lingering looks. Tantalizing touches. Sultry scents. Finding them all in a human female should have been disconcerting, but Kouga was too busy to care. With long, slow strokes, he relaxed her back to the verge of sleep, then lightly dragged his claws across sensitive skin.

"Tickles."

"Hush." And the game continued—rub, tickle, squirm, settle. _Too trusting. Too tempting. Too much trouble._ Kouga's hand slid lower, making a bid for the tail that wasn't there, and she sighed his name. Victory and defeat. Want and need. Hers and his. Maybe somewhere deep down, humans had instincts. If so, Kagome's were good, but his were as haywire as a young buck's during the Singing Moon.

_Huh. _

Jostling Kagome until she woke, Kouga demanded, "What's the date?"

"No clue. Lost my itinerary."

Kouga wished he could see the stars. "Guess."

"Erm... Monday."

_Very funny._ "Month. Season. Anything!"

"Spring. Probably April by now."

_Damn. _

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 11, 2013. 300 words.


	60. Wolf Pride

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the lone wolf. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Wolf Pride**

Despite decades of disuse, Kouga's instincts hadn't lost any of their pull. As far as they were concerned, Kagome was a female worth chasing... catching... and keeping. Gritting his fangs, he made a grab for the imp and shoved Wilson between them. The need to keep the pack's young safe and happy trumped any alpha's more personal inclinations. "Time to earn your keep."

Kagome woke enough to sit up, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she looked between the two youkai. "Is something the matter?"

"I was just thinking that you're a poor mother, leaving this imp without any protection."

Her brows drew together. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." The wolf-youkai set Wilson on the flat of his palm and said, "You're not much of a wolf, but let's do this right." Gathering his youki, Kouga produced enough fur to create a tiny kilt similar to his own. He wrapped it around the imp, gravely announcing, "You're a child of this pack. Look to me, and I'll look after you."

"How adorable!" Kagome lifting Wilson to admire his new clothes. With a warm smile, she coyly asked, "So where's mine?"

To drape a female in one's own furs was the final stage of mating. Kouga eyes glazed over, and he struggled to blank his mind; he could visualize … _everything_. Clearing his throat, he quickly changed the subject. "You can't keep him, you know."

"I thought you said I could. Doesn't he _have_ to stay with me?"

"He'd probably set off a hunting craze since imps are treated like exotic pets by wealthy humans."

When he saw matching expressions of dismay on both Kagome's and Wilson's faces, Kouga wished he'd kept his mouth shut. But everyone needed reminding that this was a temporary arrangement. _Especially me._

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 16, 2013. 300 words.


	61. Scantily Clad

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this absurd adventure... especially for the one needing a good scrub. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 61: Scantily Clad**

"Huh. It's all over you, too. You should have ducked."

Kagome groaned, holding her nose. "What did you _do_?"

Kouga pulled at the hair clinging to his shoulders, caught in a slick, purplish goo spattering them both. "I won. Isn't that all that matters?"

She tried not to look at the body parts littering the battleground. "Pardon me if I hold my congratulations until we're clean."

"Sure. Where's your imp?"

Kagome unbuttoned the overlarge white shirt knotted snugly at her waist, and Wilson peeped out.

"Smart thinking, Wannabe." Kouga tightened the ties on his bandana as he asked, "Fresh water or salt?"

"Which is closest?"

With a smirk, Kouga picked her up, setting off at a jog toward the shore.

"I can walk," Kagome grumbled.

"So can the imp," he drawled, cradling her close as he poured on the speed. "Doesn't mean I want to travel at his pace."

Wilson lifted his oddly pointed muzzle-beak-thingie straight into the wind, eyes half-lidded as he bravely faced the blur of tropical foliage. It was cute how much he enjoyed Kouga's speed demon tendencies. _Guess I'm getting used to it myself. _

On the beach, Kagome turned her back when Kouga stripped and dove into the sea. Releasing Wilson, she used her overshirt for cover and shimmied out of her body armor, letting it drop onto the sand. After a quick peek to make sure the wolf-youkai was still submerged, she ditched everything but the shirt and her panties, then sprinted into the water.

She waded into blue-green water stretched calmly straight to the horizon. Thighs, hips, waist. Eddies of warm water were lapping at the underside of her breasts when she turned to look at the island. Which is why she didn't see the swift shadow dart into the shallows... straight for her.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 24, 2013. 300 words.


End file.
